


After Myriad

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, It's Been a long time coming, No pun intended, Supergirl Secret Santa, and they both deserve all the comfort, anyway, because both of these beans have been hurt, director danvers hurt/comfort, everyone in this show needs a support group about their fathers, these precious daddy's girls turned sad betrayed scared girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: Prompt: “A tense and fearful moment alone before a potentially fatal mission turns intimate.” Director Danvers (Alex/Lucy)I wrote this for @thisissueeverybodydies through the @supersantafemslash Secret Santa fic exchange! It was a great prompt, and a lot of fun to write! I hope you enjoy, my dear!! <3





	After Myriad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissueeverybodydies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissueeverybodydies/gifts).



Normally, Alex would be in the front of the van.

Normally, so would Lucy.

But tonight, their faces need to be hidden.

Tonight, the mission depends on secreting into Cadmus headquarters without being detected.

The biodampeners that Winn and Alex whipped up and implanted into their forearms will help shield them from any sensors Cadmus might loop over their van.

It’ll be up to their undercover squad, driving, to get them in.

And, luckily, Alex has complete faith in the team she’s trained since their first day with the DEO.

And Lucy has complete faith in Alex.

What they both lack faith in, however, is what happens next.

Because Cadmus is the organization that took Alex’s father from her, that’s probably been torturing him for the last decade. 

Cadmus is the organization that drove the final wedge between Lucy and her father, a xenophobic, genocidal group that he cares for more than he does his youngest child.

“You okay?” Lucy is the first to ask, watching Alex load and reload first one gun, then another, then a third, then the one in her thigh holster.

Alex grunts without taking her eyes off her weaponry, and Lucy sighs. 

She’d always thought she was a tough nut to crack.

Then she met Alex Danvers.

“I’m sorry,” Lucy says, for about the thousandth time since she and Kara rescued Alex, since Alex came back.

Since Myriad, since her kryptonite suit, since Astra, since… everything.

Everything that Lucy has somehow managed to blame herself for. 

Because if she hadn’t arrested Alex, hadn’t let them arrest J’onn, then they wouldn’t have been fugitives. And if they hadn’t been fugitives for all that time, maybe everything with Myriad would have happened differently. 

Maybe Kara wouldn’t have been forced to save James and Winn, but be unable to save Kelly.

Maybe Alex wouldn’t have been mind controlled to try to kill her sister.

Maybe Astra would still be alive, and both the Danvers sisters’ eyes would be a little less dead.

Her fault, her fault, her fault.

So she apologizes. Again.

“You rescued us, Lucy,” Alex reminds her automatically, still without looking at her, again, again, again.

“Alex, I can’t go in there not knowing if your head’s in the game.”

Alex’s eyes snap up to meet Lucy’s, at that. “My head is in the game, Lane. I’m reviewing my weaponry and making sure everything’s in working order, not… trying to gossip.”

“Agent Danvers, I – “

“You’re not director anymore, Lucy. Hank… J’onn’s back. You can’t pull rank on me.”

“Alex, then – “

“Make up your mind.”

“Dammit, Danvers.”

Their eyes lock and Lucy wonders what kind of ice pick it will take to break through into Alex’s facade the way Kara does, the way she saw, briefly, when Alex hugged J’onn, when Alex hugged Kara.

Her family.

Lucy wonders vaguely if she even has a family, anymore.

But before she can speak again, it’s Alex whose lips are parting, and Alex who’s apologizing.

“I’m sorry,” she locks her last gun back into her thigh holster, resting her elbows on her knees with a sigh and leaning forward, into Lucy’s space. “I’m sorry, Luce, I’m not… They have my father.”

She says it without tears in her eyes and she says it without emotion in her voice. She says it like she’s a soldier, and she’s stating a soldier fact.

It’s a tone Lucy knows well. A tone she’s learned to use often.

And a tone she’s learned to hear well beyond.

She reaches out a tentative hand, encouraged by Alex’s use of her nickname. Her fingers hover over Alex’s, their eyes still locked into each other’s. Alex nods almost imperceptibly, and Lucy lets their fingers touch.

Alex turns her palm upwards so their fingers can intertwine immediately.

“I know,” Lucy whispers, about her father. About her father and her nightmares and her guilt, her guilt, her guilt.

She knows because she has them all, too.

“We’re gonna get him out, Alex. We’re on our way to it right now. And he’ll be proud of the woman you’ve become.”

Alex scoffs. 

“I should have known. I should have felt it. I should have found him sooner, I – “

“Alex,” Lucy shakes her head, keeping their fingers intertwined but using her hand to tuck stray strands of hair behind Alex’s ear. Alex gulps at the intimacy, and Lucy thinks for a moment that she’s overstepped. But Alex leans forward even more, and the corners of Lucy’s lips turn upward. “My father works with these bastards. If anyone should have known about the extend of Cadmus and put a stop to them, rescued your dad, it was me. I’m sorry I didn’t, I’m sorry I – “

“Would you stop saying that?” Alex interrupts, and her words are harsh, but her eyes are gentle, and so is the way she’s shifting to kneel in front of Lucy, her hand on Lucy’s cheek with a softness that would never suggest that she was so efficiently handling lethal weapons mere moments before.

“The only reason we have the intel to take this place right now is you. We couldn’t be doing any of this without you, Luce, alright?”

“We only have guesses for what kind of defenses this place is going to have, Alex. If you get hurt, I swear I – “

“What?” Alex asks, a slow smile forming on her face now. “You’ll what? You’ll blow this place to hell? Please do that anyway. It’d be useful, not to mention sexy.”

Lucy blushes slightly as she scoffs, a particular fluttering awakening in her stomach that she hasn’t felt since James.

“Danvers, I – “

“Weren’t you the one encouraging me to talk about my feelings a minute ago?”

“I suppose,” Lucy lets her eyes flutter closed as Alex leans up to press their foreheads together, their breaths syncing up as the currents of everything lost and everything risked flow between them.

“We’re both going to make it out of this, you hear me? You’ve trained a damn good team, Danvers. Everyone’s gonna get out of this alright. Your father too. Okay?”

“Is that a promise, Major Lane?”

Lucy pauses and thinks about promises.

About promises her father’s made her, that the military made her.

That she’s made herself.

Her eyes flutter open to find Alex’s gazing softly at her lips, and she thinks about the kinds of promises that matter most.

“Can I kiss you?” she asks, because she’d pegged Alex as a lesbian from moment one, but hey, maybe she’s wrong and hey, maybe she is but she’s also just being supportive, just being a good friend, but oh god, her lips are soft and she kisses exactly like she commands: firm and insistent and unwavering, but now, with just an undercurrent of nerves, just an undercurrent of that gorgeous vulnerability, that sweet bravery of the heart, that she doesn’t let just anyone see.

“Damn, Danvers,” Lucy whispers when they part for breath, and Alex’s blush and smile is something Lucy promises herself she will see more of.

“Ma’ams,” a voice from the front of the van calls. “We’re in.”

And Alex’s blush becomes a flash of fervor, of determination; of cool confidence infused with the promise of affection to quell her fears.

“We got this,” they murmur at the same time, and as they break through Cadmus’s defenses, side by side, they know that they really, really do.


End file.
